Harry Potter and the Elric Brothers
by Bunny Grl
Summary: The Elric brothers are misteriously transported to the world of witches and wizards. As the brothers search for a way home, new and old aquantinces help the brothers in their quest.
1. Chapter One: Enter the Elrics

Note: My first Harry Potter/FMA crossover. I read a couple and really enjoyed them. I decided to try my hand at one.

Disclaimer: Neither FMA nor Harry Potter belong to me. So sad.

**Chapter One: Enter the Elrics**

Edward and Alphonse Elric crashed to the ground in the lobby of some strange castle.

"Ouch, that hurt," commented Al, rubbing his backside.

"Hey Al, where are—" Ed is cut short when he sees his brother. "Al…?"

"Yes Brother?" Al asked, not understanding where his brother was going with this.

"Look at your hands," stated Ed.

Al looked down, expecting to see his normal armored hands. Instead, he saw skin, flesh. "I'M HUMAN! I'M HUMAN! WE GOT MY BODY BACK BROTHER!" The brothers start to dance around in circles.

"May I ask how you got here?" The boys turn to look at the newest arrival, who was wearing strange clothes, a robe and a pointed hat.

"Where is here and if we knew how we got here, wouldn't we know where here is?" questioned Ed, glaring at the new arrival.

"You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am the head master, Albus Dumbledore," replies Dumbledore, noting the strange color of Ed's eyes. Sensing the strong aura of power coming from the two boys, he asked, "Why don't you two try us out? How old are you two boys anyway? Have you studied anywhere before?"

"I'm 16 and Al here is 15," replied Ed. "We were home schooled for several years. We had a really good teacher." Ed, thinking about Izumi, shivers.

"I take it that you both posses names…"

"I am Edward Elric and this is my little brother Alphonse."

"Where are your parents? They will have to okay you coming here."

A look of sadness crosses the boy faces. "I guess you could call us orphans. We are all we have," pointed out Ed.

"Then you will need a place to stay until the semester starts in two weeks. Might I suggest the Leaky Cauldron? Allow me to escort you there now." Before the brothers could protest, they where being shuffled out the door.

* * *

"Here you go boys," reported Dumbledore. "You are in room 134. I will send someone with your supply lists to show you around." Before the baffled brothers could protest, Dumbledore was gone.

"Guess we will just have to play along with this Al," stated Ed. "It doesn't look like we are going to find our way back home anytime soon."

"Ed…Ed it's you," a strangely familiar voice sounds behind the brothers. "It took me a whole thirty minutes to track you down."

Ed and Al turn around to see Hikari Kokomachi, down to the green hair held back by her crystal rose. "Hikari, what are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you. I tracked the gate's frequency here. I didn't come by the gate of course. I have other methods of travel. Sorry Ed you have to meet certain conditions before you can travel those ways. Who's this?" asked Hikari motioning to Al.

"That's Al," grumbled Ed.

"Oh, you got your body back when you crossed the gate, way to go. Sorry I didn't recognize you. I was never shown a picture of you before you were in the armor. What about you limbs, Ed?" asked Hikari, her question was quickly answered by a headshake no from Ed. "So, what are you going to be doing while you are stuck here? I know you will try to find a way back. I just don't know how soon you can find a way."

"We are supposedly attending Hogwarts," grumbled Ed again. "We're just not sure what to think about it."

Hikari smiled then quickly cast a spell, forming a letter. "I'm transferring from my school so that I can attend Hogwarts with you two," replied Hikari to the brothers' curious looks. "I plan to attend Hogwarts as a sixth year exchange student. I'm going to go get a room and then I will see about getting you some funds."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Burrow, Dumbledore apparited, "Harry, Ron, Hermione, I need to discuss something with you."

"Of course Professor," replied all three in unison.

"Since you are Gryffindor Perfects and the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, I feel that you are the best ones to take the two new transfer students under your wing." An owl start starts hovering in front of Dumbledore. Dumbledore removes the letter, reading it silently. "Make that three. You will find them in rooms 134 and 135 at the Leaky Cauldron. Here are your letters and theirs too. See you on September first," with that Dumbledore disapparited.

"Well, we'd better tell mum where we're going tomorrow," Ron mumbled.

* * *

The next day, at the Leaky Cauldron, Ed was downstairs eating breakfast, three teenagers walk in. One of them was a boy with messy black hair and round glasses. He walks up to the caretaker. "We are looking for Alphonse Elric, Edward Elric, and Hikari Kokomachi." Ed had looked up at the mention of his name. The caretaker points toward Ed.

"There's one Mr. Elric. I'm sure he knows where the other two are."

The trio walks over to Ed.

"What do you want?" asks Ed, glaring at his milk.

Hermione notices Ed's plate is clean but he hasn't touched the milk. "Aren't you going to drink your milk?"

"WHY SHOULD I DRINK THIS EVIL SUBSTANCE? IF I DON'T DRINK IT, I WON'T DIE!"

"Brother, just drink the milk," comments a new figure, dressed the same as Ed, who was wearing his normal black boots, black pants, black tank top, black jacket with white trim, and his red over coat with the seal on the back, only instead of a braid, he had a long low ponytail. "It'll help you get taller."

"Are you calling me short, Al?" twitched Ed.

"No, no, never brother," apologized Al. "I just meant it would help you grow. Just think, taller than Winry or Hikari. You might even pass Armstrong."

"Heh, heh, I kind of like that idea," commented Ed. "But I 'm still not drinking it."

"Oh! I guess we haven't introduced ourselves properly," Al says while turning to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "I'm Alphonse Elric, brother, introduce your self."

"Fine." Ed stands up from his stool. "I'm Edward Elric, Al's older brother. Hikari is—"

"Present," came a cheerful voice from the entrance. "Hikari Kokomachi, at your service. You three are?" She asked, motioning to the trio.

"Oh," The black-haired boy said. "I'm Harry Potter, and my friends are Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger." Whispers could be heard in the background, "Harry Potter! The boy who lived! The Chosen One!"

"For once their not whispering about me…That's a strange feeling…" Ed said to himself.

"It feels good that they're not talking about me either brother." Al replied.

"Well, you're not in a giant suit of armor now, so they have nothing to talk about, except our fashion sense…"

"Yeah…Hey remember that time we snuck into Lab Five, and I was in 'Stealth Mode'?"

"You call that stealth? You were going ceeeeer, ceeeeer, ceeeeer, ceeeeer, all the way there!"

"Yeah, but I was being as quiet as I could!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione were looking at Ed and Al like they were crazy. "What?" Both of them asked in unison.

"Nothing."

"So, I take it you all are supposed to show us around and help us with our school supplies? Oh, Ed I talked to Mustang, and he took some money out of your R-fund to function as your money here, same for Al," Hikari assumed.

"Figures he'd want me to do some research while I'm stuck here…Wait…I'm causing him more paperwork! I wonder how many times Hawkeye has threatened to turn him into Swiss cheese?" Ed wondered.

"Brother, we don't have a clue what we need for school!"

"Oh! The headmaster gave us these," Hermione handed each of them a letter. "Oh yeah, how old are you two?" She asked the brothers.

"I'm 16 going on 17, and my brother is 15 going on 16," Ed stated.

"So what years are you in?" Hermione asked.

"I know I'm at least a sixth year," Hikari mumbled as she opened her letter. "Yup, I was right, sixth year. What are you guys?" Hikari asked the three wizards.

"We're all sixth years too, how cool is that?" Hermione replied.

"Wicked," Ron said in amazement.

Ed opened his letter. "I'm a sixth year, what about you Al?"

Al was jumping up and down yelling, "I'm a sixth year! I'm a sixth year!" He ran to Ed and squeezed him in a big bear hug.

"Al…Can't…breathe…you're…choking…me…!"

Al let his brother go. "Sorry, but I was so happy that we're in the same year."

"Hopefully you'll be in the same house." Harry said.

"House?" Both of the brothers asked.

"It's where you live while you're at Hogwarts." Ron stated.

"Come on people! Let's go shopping!" Hikari was dancing some sort of dance in front of the others. "I want to check out all of the stores, hurry up Ed."

"Fine let's go, but I'll need that money, where do we go to get it?"

"Follow us." All three of the wizards said as they walked out of the leaky cauldron. The three wizards weaved expertly through the crowd, and the others followed close behind until they reached a giant white marble building. "This is Gringotts, the wizard bank. Try to be polite to the goblins, even if their not polite to you," Hermione warned. The others took that advice and followed them in.

"I need to make a withdraw from the account of Hikari Kokomachi please. In addition, may I make a withdraw from Edward Elric's account? I believe you have the keys," Hikari said as she walked up to the first free goblin. The others were at another free goblin. "May we please go to our vaults with those people over there, they are showing us around."

The goblin nodded and smiled evilly, "Of course, just don't touch the vault doors, you just might get stuck." These words made Edward shiver.

"Come on! We're about ready to go down to our vaults!" Harry cried as Hikari, Ed, and Al ran towards them.

On the way to their vault, Al thought his brother was looking a strange tinge of green.

'_Damn. I'm going to be sick. The speed of this cart is going to make me blow chunks. The stale air in my face doesn't help either…_'

The car they were in slowed down to a stop, Ed let out a sigh of relief. The goblin put a key in the door, to reveal mountains of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. "Hikari Kokomachi, this is your vault."

"Hikari, I didn't know you had this much money in you R-fund."

"Most of this is from my family, not my R-fund. Where I'm from my family is rich," Hikari gives every one a sweet smile and scoops up a large handful of each. Then, jumped in and the cart was off.

After a few minutes, the cart slowed down again. "Edward Elric, this is your vault." The goblin smiled as he noted the green tinge to Ed's face. Ed and Al quickly jumped out of the cart. The goblin turned the key and revealed a good amount of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts.

"Wow…" the brothers said in unison. "Hey Hikari, how did you convince Mustang to give me this much money from my R-fund?"

"Let's say I told him you were going to do some research while you are here. It's not like its stuff you wouldn't do anyway."

"Your right. Hey, I'm giving Mustang more paperwork! All right!"

"Brother, don't be so mean," Al said defensively.

"Fine," Ed scooped up some money, and so did Al. "Hey Hikari, When you see Mustang next, tell him thanks for the money." With that, the two brothers hopped in the cart, and Ed prepared for another sickening ride.

"So Ed, who is this Mustang? Is he your dad?" Harry asked over the sound of the rushing air.

"Yeah right," Ed snorted. "Like I'd let that flame happy idiot be my father." When Ed noticed the strange looks he was getting from the others, "Al and I are orphans; sometimes I think its better that way." Ed said so that the others could barely hear him.

The cart slowed to another stop, and this time the goblin said, "Weasley vault." Ron jumped out and before any of the group could see what was in his vault he was back in the cart with a small bag of money with him. The cart rushed off to its last stop. "Harry Potter." Harry jumped out of the cart to a vault with twice the amount of money of Hikari's. He quickly scooped up some coins. The cart was on its way to the surface.

"Well, I didn't bring all of my family's fortune…" Hikari mumbled to her self as they left the tunnel.

"GROUND! SOLID GROUND! HOW I LOVE YOU SO!" Ed sang as he walked to the main floor of Gringotts. Everyone turned to look at Ed.

Al said to Hermione as she looked at Ed strangely, "He was green the whole time, he doesn't like fast rides…" Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Hey guys let's hit the stores!" Hikari squealed. "Robes first!"

* * *

Madam Malkin fussed over Edward like he was a little duckling. He thought he heard "darling little first year" and when he corrected her she would mumble "no you can't be a sixth year, you're too small." Ed was trying to hold his temper down when she finally said, "Finished." Then it was Al's turn.

"So Potter, doing charity work now are we?" A boy with white-blonde hair walked into the robe shop just as Al was getting on the stool.

"For some strange reason, I can't stand you from first sight," commented Hikari. Hikari waved her hand at the boy and sent him flying out the door.

A woman with white-blond hair runs up to the boy, "Draco, Draco, are you okay?"

"I'm fine mother," replied the boy as he pushed her off him. "Let's get out of here before the Mudblood spreads her germs."

Hermione looked as if she was about cry and Harry and Ron were furious. "And I thought I was the one with a temper," mumbled Ed. The robe fittings went smoothly from that point on.

"I think the book store would be a good next stop," suggested Hikari.

"Books, books, books," sang Al. Everyone gave him a strange look.

* * *

"Um, excuse—" Ed is cut off.

"I know, I know, you need the first year books right? Well here you go." A pile of books is dumped into Ed's arms.

"Um, I also need the rest of the years' books, with an extra sixth year set," Ed asked.

"But first years don't need those!"

"I'm not a first year," Ed growled. "I'm a sixth, and so is my brother. Now give me the books." The shopkeeper just then noticed the strange color of Ed's eyes. They are golden, like a cat's, and now, his pupils were slits. The shopkeeper quickly piled up the books in Ed's arms.

"That'll be 3 Galleons, sir."

"Thank you, Come on Al, let's wait out side," When Ed went by all of the others suddenly had a sense foreboding.

Hikari stepped up to the counter, "Um I need one set of sixth year books please."

"Of course, here you go Miss. That will be Nine Sickles." Hikari handed the shopkeeper the money.

"I'll be outside with Ed and Al." Then Hikari whispered to Ed and Al, "I'll take care of the wands later."

Everyone else got their books without any mishaps.

* * *

After they were back at the Leaky Cauldron, Ed was nursing a very bad temper. In every store he was called a first year. '_I'm that short, am I?_' Ed was also moping, when he heard a knock on the wall, this made his blonde barn owl, Winry, jump. Al didn't notice because he was in the floor playing with his cat, Fluffikins. "Ed, make a hole in the wall using your alchemy. I need to speak with you. Alchemy does work on this side of the gate." The voice sounded like Hikari.

Ed claps his hands and touches them to the wall. Light flashes and a hole appeared. "What do you need Hikari?"

"I came to make your wands. I just didn't want to be spotted with the needed items." Hikari places a block of ebony and a block of white oak on the floor. Hikari quickly creates a crystal rose to add to the collection on the floor. "These wands will be more powerful than the ones that they make here, because of the core ingredient." Hikari pulls out three hairs and places one on each item. "I plan to make all three at once. I am using alchemy to create them so my magic won't interfere with yours." Hikari starts making several hand signs. A bright flash of light, three wands lie on the floor. One is black ebony, one is white oak, and the third is pure crystal. Hikari picks up the crystal wand. "Ed, ebony one is yours and the white oak is your brother's. Oh, I almost forgot. Winry told me to give you this; it's to take care of your arm and leg. If all else fails, I can go get new ones from her, but I would rather not have wrenches thrown at me. You also might want to be careful about who you show your automail. I'm not sure how people will react to it here. Night." Hikari hands Ed a pouch of tools and heads back to her room. Ed fixes the wall behind her.

Note: So how do you like it? Hikari is from one of my other FMA Fanfics. She is the only character that is mine in this fanfic. I also decided that I wanted Al with Ed at Hogwarts. All the crossovers I read, and I haven't read many, always had Al back home. Sadly like everyone else I do not own Harry Potter, or FullMetal Alchemist. I wanna cry…Crack Sorry 'bout that! -' I had to knock my other half out with a baseball bat…But didn't work! Run for your lives! She's going to kill us all! Bye until next time! Sorry the chapter was so long!


	2. Chapter Two: From the Train to Hogwarts

Note: Yay Chapter 2 is finished!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own FMA or Harry Potter. Maybe someday I will…In my dreams.

**Chapter Two: From the Train to Hogwarts**

In one of last cars of the Hogwarts' Express, three peculiar people were reading, two of them were hopefully searching for some relation to Alchemy, and the other just because she was bored.

"Brother, I don't think we're going to find any relation to Alchemy, maybe we should stop for now," Al suggests

"Fine, I kind of want to sleep anyway," Ed yawns.

"Brother, you do that every train ride," Al whines.

"So, you're point is?"

"I think he's saying he wants you to stay awake this time," Hikari answers for Al.

"Yeah, Brother, please?" Al pleaded.

"Fine, I won't sleep, but you kept me up last night, so I'm tired," Ed said, while sitting back up.

Just after he did so, a boy with messy black hair, round glasses, a scar, and piercing green eyes opened the door. He looked surprised to see the three already there. "Hey, when did you guys get here?"

"About two hours ago," Ed stated wearily, as if to prove his point to Al that he was tired.

"Brother quit whining, I let you sleep last night."

"Yeah, about two hours!"

"Brother it was more than that. You just slept through the time," Al rationalized.

"Hmph," Ed snorts.

"You know I don't remember you guys fighting like this before…" Hikari trailed off.

"Whatever, hey Harry, where are you're friends Ron and Hermione?" Ed asked.

"On prefect duty, they should join us after the train leaves." The door slides open. "Hey Luna, hey Neville!"

"Hello Harry, so nice to see you again," said Luna, a girl with dreamy eyes. "I hope you haven't been bothered by wrackspurts? The float through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy." Luna pulls out her magazine, put on her spectrespecs, and starts to read.

"No, I haven't Luna. Um Neville how are your plants?"

"They're just great Harry! Why are you asking about my plants when everyone is talking about what we did at the Ministry? Look," Neville holds up a wand. "Grandma bought me a new one after that, she was really proud, said I was living up to the Longbottom name." He smiled a rather large smile. "Hey Harry, who are these guys? I've never seen them around before."

Before Harry cam answer, Ed does. "I'm Edward Elric, and this is my little brother Alphonse Elric, and that is-"

"Hikari Kokomachi!" Hikari has a simply put, peppiness about her.

"Yeah…for all I know she's always been like that…" Ed gives Al a funny look. "So, Al seriously asking, how long have we known Hikari?"

"About a year or two Brother, I think…"

Suddenly, the train lurched forward, and everyone grew quiet.

"So, Ed, Al, how did you get here?" Harry asked.

"Hmm, let's see, wasn't it…"

_-flashback-_

"…_when I was fighting Dante?"_

"Ed ward, is this baby dieing equivalent exchange? It's doing all it can, crying helplessly, waiting for someone to help it."

"That's not the same!"

"Yes, sweet Edward, it is."

Chills ran down Ed's spine. He claps his hands, creates his staff, and throws it at Lyra/Dante. She claps her hands and blocks the staff.

"That was close."

"Since when could Lyra do Alchemy without a circle? Dante!"

"Very good Edward, that leaves out a lot of explaining." The giant snake holding Rose's baby brings it down to Dante. "I'm sorry that it has to be this way young Edward, I was hoping to be loved by the son of Hohenheim in a new body." Dante throws the baby up in the air, and creates the Gate. "Say hello to your father for me." The Gate pulls him in.

"Brother No!" Al beats away Gluttony, and runs after Ed. Before the Gate closes, he jumps in and grabs his brother's hand. "I'm coming with you brother."

"No! Curse you Edward! Now I can never have a new body!" The Gate closes then Ed and Al fall from the sky landing in the lobby of Hogwarts Castle.

_-End flashback-_

"Long story, don't really feel like going into it, and you probable wouldn't believe me," Edward sighed.

The door to the compartment slid open yet again, revealing Ron and Hermione. "Hey Harry!" The two came in and closed the door behind them. Everyone scooted over to make room for them.

"How is it Al that I always get my face shoved against the window?" Ed asked.

"I don't know Brother; this has to be better than getting squished by Major Armstrong. Hee, hee." Al stated.

"You got that right," Ed answered. Before he could react to everyone's confused faces, the white-blonde haired pale boy opened the compartment door.

"Still doing charity work Potter? Get a good feeling when you teach those puny first years how to do a disarming spell?"

"Get out Malfoy before I—"

"WHO YOU CALLING PUNY YOU PUNK? I HAVE MORE POWER IN MY LITTLE TOE THAN YOU DO IN YOUR WHOLE BODY!" Ed yells as he lunges at Draco Malfoy.

"Brother! Stop it! You're going to get us kicked out before we even get there!" Al is to no avail trying to hold his punching and kicking brother back.

"Enough is enough." Hikari forcefully swings her hand in Malfoy's direction, throwing him out of the compartment, and Ed and Al back in their seats. "Hope I didn't hurt you Al."

"What about me!" Ed glared at Hikari.

"You're the one who started it, so I finished it," Hikari stuck her tongue out at Ed.

"I liked it better when you showed me respect," Ed mumbles under his breath.

"Was that a non-verbal incantation?" Hermione asks.

"I guess you could say that…"

The door opens yet again. "Anything from the trolley dears?"

"Food!" Al yells.

"What would you like dear?"

"Four chocolate frogs please."

"Four!"

"That'll be twelve Knuts dear." Al looks pleadingly at Ed.

"Here," Ed throws him the money sack.

"You want anything brother?"

"Um can I have a Cauldron cake?"

"Of course dear, that'll be three Knuts." Al dishes out the fifteen Knuts.

"Thank you!"

Al throws Ed the Cauldron cake. "How can you eat that stuff Al?"

"What? You mean chocolate?"

Ed shivers. "Anything that has milk in it is nasty…except stew. Stew is good." Ed's mouth starts to water slightly. He shakes his head, and takes a bite of his cauldron cake.

When Ed's not looking, Al sneaks a piece of his chocolate frog onto his cauldron cake. Ed takes a bite. Ed gags.

"AL! You put chocolate on my cake!" Ed screams as Al scrambles to get in the opposite corner. Suddenly a voice sounds over the whole train.

"We will be arriving at the school in approximately ten minutes. Thank you and have a nice day!"

"What does that mean?" Ed asked Harry.

"It means that we need to change into our robes. Follow me; I'll take you to the bathroom so we can change." With that Harry, Ron, Neville, and Ed and Al weaved their way through the mayhem to the bathroom.

* * *

When they arrived in the bathroom, the five of them got in their separate stalls. Ed was relieved about this, because for now he didn't have to worry about the others seeing his automail. Getting here and changing took about five minutes, and getting back to their car took about three, so they had two minutes to relax before the train slowed to a stop.

"Well we're here, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Harry sighed. "Leave your stuff, they'll take it to the school for you." Harry slowly made his way out of the compartment, the others followed him.

"Um, just one question, Where do we go, we're sixth years, but we haven't been sorted?" Ed looks at where the other students are going, when he sees a monstrosity. "And, what sick monster created those freaks?" He asks pointing at the threshals.

"You can see them?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, can't everybody? You can see them too, right Al?" Ed looks at his little brother.

"I can see them Brother, and they look like they have had almost as much suffering as us," Al wonders what the threshals have been through.

"Those are threshals, and only people who have seen someone die can see them," Harry states, looking down at the train platform.

"That would explain it, wouldn't it Al," comments Ed.

"Yeah, we've seen more than our fair share of death," now Al looks down at the platform.

"So, where do we go?" Hikari asks, and Al and Harry break out of their daze.

"Hagrid's sure to know, let's ask him!" Hermione declared. The group wound its way through the crowd towards the sound of, "First years, over 'ere."

"Hagrid, Hagrid over here!" Hermione yelled as they approached the tall man.

"'ello Hermione, Harry, Ron, who do you have with you?" Hagrid asks waving his giant hands at Ed, Al, and Hikari.

"These are the transfer students, they don't know where to go, do you?" Hermione asks her big friend.

"Dumbledore said something about that…I think he said they come with me and the first years," he said as he turned around to the boats. "Hey! No more than four to a boat!" Hagrid walked towards the boats, Ed, Al, and Hikari followed. They finally arrived in a boat that only had one person in it, and sat down. Suddenly, the boat pulled forward, sailing smoothly into the center of the lake.

'_Hey, this is kind of like that time I fought Psirene on that boat on the middle of the river, only I fell off, and she was in a giant hand I made._' Ed smiled at this thought.

"Brother, look, we're here," Alphonse said as they approached a giant castle. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah, it is," Ed replied.

* * *

The boats soon came to a stop around the backside of the castle. Everyone got out of their boats, and scrambled to get inside the warm dry castle. Once inside, Ed, Al, and Hikari, were all smashed up against a wall.

A voice said from the front of the group, "Would these students come up to the front, Alphonse Elric, Edward Elric, and Hikari Kokomachi." Ed, since he was in the front of their little group, pushed people out of their way, and Hikari and Al apologized for him. When the trio arrived at the front, they saw an older woman in green robes, and square spectacles looking at them.

"I am Professor McGonagall, so you are Alphonse Elric," She said pointing to Al, he nodded. "You are Edward Elric," She said, pointing to Ed, and he nodded. "So that means you are Hikari Kokomachi," She stated while pointing at Hikari, she nodded her head. "You will be sorted after everyone else, and after Professor Dumbledore gives your introductions." She turns to the first years. "The feast will begin momentarily; wait patiently until I come back for you."

Some people finally got up the nerve to whisper, "Who are those guys, and why do they get special treatment?" "I hope I'm in Gryffindor, both me mum and pop were in there." "Slytherin is so much better, only purebloods there mate." Ramblings like these continued until Professor McGonagall came back.

"Follow me please," everyone followed, as if pulled into the Great Hall. Once inside the Great Hall, everyone lined up, Ed, Al, and Hikari were at the end. A hat on a stool sang a song, but Ed wasn't listening. He was too preoccupied.

Name after name was called, until all the first years had been sorted. Whispers started around the Great Hall when students noticed three newcomers unsorted. "Who are they?" "Why haven't they been sorted yet?"

Dumbledore stood up, and the Great Hall grew silent. "As you can see, we have three new students this year, which will be joining the sixth year class. We will sort our transfer students first."

Professor McGonagall called, "Elric, Alphonse!" Al went up to the hat on the stool and put it on his head. After a few minutes it called out, "Gryffindor!" Al quickly went to Harry and sat down hiding his blushing face. "Elric, Edward!" Ed made his way up to the hat and put it on. It fell over his eyes, blocking out the rest of the world.

"My, what an interesting brain you have here, very smart that'll be good for Ravenclaw…"

"If you don't put me with my little brother, I'll slice you up and feed you to my owl," Ed threatened the hat.

"A very strong sense of loyalty to your brother, bravery too…better make you a GRYFFINDOR!"

Ed briskly walked down to sit with his brother. On the way to his seat, he heard girls say, "Oh my goodness, they are so cute!" "Where have they been all my life?" "He's the older brother? Oh well, he's still adorable!" and other such things. As Ed sat down he mumbled, "If I went out with a girl here, Winry might really kill me…"

Harry noticed this and said, "Got a girlfriend back home?"

"Yeah something like that," Ed replies as he holds his right arm.

Dumbledore stands again, "Now to sort our foreign exchange student, from the Esmeralda Magic Academy." Hikari smiles sweetly at the crowd.

"Kokomachi, Hikari," Professor McGonagall calls. Hikari walks over to the hat, and after what seems like hours, it finally calls out, "Gryffindor!" Hikari gracefully walks over to the Gryffindor table, hearing, "Wow she's hot!" Why does Gryffindor get her?" "Hey do you think she'll go out with me?"

"I wonder if she's a veela…" Hermione wonders aloud.

"Sorry, totally wrong species there Hermione," Ed corrects. He sees Hermione's quizzical look, but is blocked by Hikari sitting down next to him. Ron staring at Hikari, as a hungry dog looks at a steak.

Dumbledore stands once more, this time to say, "I would like to remind all students that the Forbidden Forest is of limits to students, and with that out of the way, Tuck in!" Dumbledore sits down, and mountains of food appear. Before anyone else gets a good look at the food, Ed and Al have a little of everything piled up on their plates, then they dig in. Ed and Al keep eating until everyone else has stopped. "I suggest you all go to bed and sleep well, for tomorrow you start your classes, Good Night!" Slowly everyone got up from the tables, and Hermione noticed the Gryffindor first years looking scared.

"Ron! We're prefects! We're supposed to be telling the first years where to go!" She walked to the stairs and called, "First years, this way!" and kept repeating herself, until she was satisfied that no first years were left. Before she finished, Harry led Ed and Al through some secret passageways, and they were the first to arrive at the Fat Lady.

"Um, now where do we go?" Ed asked Harry.

"We go right here. Lilyspod," Harry said to the painting.

"Correct," replied the fat lady, and the paining swung to the side, revealing a cozy room with a warm fire. They went through the hole, and the portrait swung closed.

"This is the common room, and up those stairs are the girl dormitories, I would suggest not trying to get up there, booby trapped, and this way is our dormitory." Harry started to climb the stairs. They arrived at the sixth years' room and opened the door, to be greeted by a meow, and a climb up your leg. "Ow!" Harry yelled as Fluffikins climbed up his leg.

"MR. FLUFFIKINS!" Al yelled as he grabbed the cat, almost smothering it.

Harry gave Ed a strange look, "Don't look at me, I didn't name it!" Ed entered the dormitory, and found his bed, and before he could resist, he fell asleep and Al did along with him.

Note: Can you guess what Hikari is? Well I'm not telling until a lot later in the story so : P. Go cry me a river. Build me a bridge, and get over it!


End file.
